fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Arcanum Phoenix
'Arcanum Phoenix' "I remember like it was just yesterday..." Atrax thinks to himself. "Here we are, Atrax" "Where's here?" "Arcanum Phoenix, of course." Masson pulls Atrax inside of the guild, his feet stepping off of the wet green grass and slapping onto the boarded floor of the guild building. Inside, the guild held several mages, not as many as there are in guilds like Fairy Tail, but more than Atrax had ever seen in one place before. As Atrax took a few steps into the building, he felt at unease about something. His eyes looked behind him and he casted a magic seal in the direction he felt the disturbance coming from. "Whoa there..." a voice said. However, the voice appeared to be coming from no where. Atrax kept his gaze focused on where he heard the voice. "So, you really did notice me. You are sharp indeed..." the voice said, "Atrax Noctua...am I correct?" The air became visible with fluctuations for a moment. And then, the body of a man in a levitating chair became visible. "I am Ennoia Phroneo, the Guild Master of Arcanum Phoenix. Welcome. This is more than a guild to us. Arcanum Phoenix is a home to all Unorthodox. It is where we are all renewed and the eventual reason why we will soon be reborn into the world as accepted citizens and Mages." "...And that day, I became his protégé," Atrax said quietly to himself as he finished writing out his thoughts with his calligraphic pen. Atrax was older now, it had been eight years since he escaped the cave, so he was now eighteen. He still featured his light blue and orange hair, and was wearing a white collar piece with a sleeveless white coat and sleeveless black shirt, black pants, leg wraps and black shoes, and black arm guards. Atrax was in his living quarters, within the Arcanum Phoenix Guild Building. The guild also functioned as a home to the Unorthodox Mages, considering many of them were found without any food or shelter. Because of this, the mages who except jobs and raise jewels, need to split half of it, in order for half the jewels to be put in the guild fund. This allows the guild to continue providing living space, food, and beverages. Atrax's room was spacious compared to the other rooms in the guild. Because he was an S-Class Mage in Arcanum Phoenix, he was allowed access to the guild's VIP suites on the third floor of the building. Atrax's room was large enough to have its own lavatory, a large bed, two windows, a desk, a cabinet, and a small shelf. Atrax took the sheet of paper where he wrote his calligraphy and placed it on the shelf, which was full of Atrax's calligraphy writings, organized by month and year. Atrax then walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out. When he turned to his right, he saw Masson and Drakōn, both of whom were S-Class mages, walking through the corridor, and down the stairwell. Atrax then followed them down the stairwell and into the guild's first floor, the commons. Here, the crowd was noisier, guild members conversing with each other at their own eating table, or yelling out towards someone else's. In the midst of the crowd was Nukumi Kartos. She was a short, nervous-looking girl, only a year younger than Atrax. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair was bright pink. She wore a cyan top with a matching tail cloak and boots. She immediately noticed Atrax and inched her way past the other members and over to him. "Nukumi, you're back from your job with Arktos." "Yes, it went well, the clients were very grateful." Nukumi responded, "And they never realized we were Unorthodox." "That's good, I'm glad you're alright." Atrax said. Masson then snuck up on the two, and swung his arms around both their shoulders. Nukumi jumped a little from the surprise, and Atrax gave Masson an annoyed stare. "Hey! How you love birds doin'?" Masson said, dragging out each syllable. Nukumi blushed a bit, while Atrax nudged the shoulder that Masson's arm was around. "You can be so childish..." Atrax said in response. "C'mon now, you two can lighten up a little, ya know." Masson said, "It doesn't always need to be so gloomy just 'cuz we're Unorthodox." "Heh...you sound just like the Master." "I just think we all need to loosen up. We're always hard at work, so let's all just party!" Masson placed his hands on Atrax and Nukumi's shoulders and began to shake them back and forth. "Give it a rest Masson," Drakōn Ensui says as he walks over, "We're S-Class Mages, so let's try to look that way, fool..." "I see you're in a good mood." Masson responded "Cut it out Masson, you know he isn't..." Atrax says, after Masson stopped shaking him. "What?" Masson asked, "Compared to how he usually is, I'd say he is in a pretty good mood." "Idiot..." Drakōn said, looking away from Masson. "What was that!?" "You heard me..." Masson and Drakōn began arguing. While this was happening, Atrax and Nukumi, sneak away from the two. Atrax and Nukumi then find an unoccupied table, and they each take a seat on either side. 'Nukumi Kartos' Nukumi then talks to Atrax about the mission she had finished. When she had finished speaking, Atrax placed his right arm on the table, and rested his head against his hand. He was feeling a bit of nostalgia, in two ways, whenever he was with Nukumi. He would remember when Masson found him in Fiore, and would remember how he would eventually find Nukumi in the same alley he was in. "It's getting dark out..." a twelve year old Atrax said while carrying a paper bag in his hands filled with food supplies for the guild, "It's cold, too...I don't want to stay out here long." As Atrax walked through Fiore, preparing to head back to Arcanum Phoenix, he trailed past the alley where Masson had found him. Just as he past by, he heard a loud, clanging noise, like a garbage can falling over. Curious enough, Atrax walked into the alley. The first thing he could see was the garbage can tipped over, with litter cluttering the alley. When he looked away, he noticed a small girl, sitting along the side of the alley way. Her clothing was in tatters, and she was barely conscious enough to realize Atrax's prescence. "Hey," Atrax said, kneeling down towards the girl, "Can you stand?" The girl wasn't responsive. Atrax went through the paper bag and handed the girl a piece of bread. He waited for her to finish eating. "There. Can you speak now?" Atrax said. "What's your name?" "N...Nukumi...Kartos..." the girl said in response. "How'd you end up here?" Atrax asked. "A..a man found me after my parents died. He said he could help me bring them back if I learned a special magic...But then, he told me I would need to know pains of the heart in order to cast the magic spells he wanted. And then he...he...made my friends disappear..." Nukumi began to break out into tears. Just then, Atrax placed his arm on her shoulder. "I understand. I don't want to see you in pain like this. Come with me to Arcanum Phoenix." 'The Unorthodox Threat' In Fiore, chaos was beginning to ensue. In a location within Fiore known as Foglia Town, conflagrations, screams of terror, and falling rubble created a cacaphony of pain and suffering. The silhouettes of three mysterious mages stood on top of one of the burning structures. "This is what the gods have wanted..." said one mage, "This world was meant to belong to us." "Once the 'Harbringer's' divine plan is culminated, everything will be as it should be. We will reach the pinnacle in both power and status," said another mage. "There is only one great threat to worry about..." the last mage said, "...Arcanum Phoenix." To be continued: Chapter 3: A Harsh Future Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Vestige of Legends Category:Storyline Category:Coming of Tripedal Arc